finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~
Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ (ファイナルファンタジー トリビュート ～サンクス～) est sorti le 5 décembre 2012. Cet album hommage est sorti à l'occasion des 25 ans de la série. Les musiques originales de Nobuo Uematsu, Masashi Hamauzu, Naoshi Mizuta, et Hitoshi Sakimoto sont arrangées par une vingtaine d'artistes différents. Certaines pistes sont des réutilisations tirées des divers albums hommage SQ. Pistes Disque 1 #'Opening Theme' from Final Fantasy #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra (東京スカパラダイスオーケストラ) #'Battle Medley 2 (Fight On! ~ Blinded by Light ~ Assault)' from Final Fantasy VII, XIII & X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu et Masashi Hamauzu #:Arrangement: →Pia-no-jaC← #'Chocobo's Theme' from Final Fantasy III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Goodluck Heiwa (グッドラックヘイワ) #'Harvest ~ The Ancient Library ~ Town Theme' from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Drakskip #'Mhaura ~ Selbina ~ Voyager' from Final Fantasy XI #:Composition originale: Naoshi Mizuta #:Arrangement: Jizue #'A Fleeting Dream' from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Daishi Dance #'Cornelia Castle ~ Something to Protect' from Final Fantasy & IX #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Ally Band #'The Crystal Tower ~ Forbidden Land' from Final Fantasy III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Noisiavision feat. Rexer #'FINAL FANTASY I~III Town Medley' from Final Fantasy, II & III #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Nabowa #'Nalbina Dungeon ~ Sorrow (Resistance Version) ~ Try to Grow Up... ~ On the Riverbank' from Final Fantasy XII #:Composition originale: Hitoshi Sakimoto #:Arrangement: Spanova #'Searching Friends' from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: So many tears #'Julia' from Final Fantasy VIII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Serph #'Troian Beauty' from Final Fantasy IV #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Schroeder-Headz Disque 2 #'Final Fantasy V Main Theme' from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Jabberloop #'Clash on the Big Bridge' from Final Fantasy V #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kuricorder Quartet (栗コーダーカルテット) #'Battle Medley (Fight 2 ~ The Final Battle ~ Battle 1 ~ This is the Last Battle ~ The Decisive Battle)' from Final Fantasy IV, III & V'' #:'Composition originale:' Nobuo Uematsu #:'Arrangement:' Mudy on the Sakuban (''mudy on the 昨晩) #'Zanarkand' from Final Fantasy X #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: AVTechNO! #'The Man with the Machine Gun ~ Let the Battles Begin! ~ Battle Theme' from Final Fantasy VIII, VII & VI #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Calla Soiled #'Opening Theme ~ Prelude ~ Main Theme ~ Town ~ Chaos' Temple ~ Matoya's Cave ~ Battle Scene ~ Victory ~ Ending Theme' from Final Fantasy #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Pesama (ぺさま) #'Lifestream -Open Reel Ensemble Remix-' from Final Fantasy VII #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Open Reel Ensemble #'Zidane's Theme ~ Garnet's Theme ~ Vivi's Theme ~ Eiko's Theme ~ Quina's Theme ~ Freya's Theme ~ Amarant's Theme ~ Steiner's Theme ~ Rose of May' from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Millstones #'Coin Song' from Final Fantasy VI #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Kenmochi Hidefumi #'Rebel Army Theme ~ Red Wings ~ Chaos' Temple ~ Warriors of Dawn ~ Celes ~ Opening Theme' from Final Fantasy II, IV, I'', ''V & VI #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: Sword of the Far East #'Melodies of Life' from Final Fantasy IX #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Paroles originales: Hiroyuki Itō, Kako Someya, Alexander O. Smith #:Arrangement: De De Mouse #:Chant: Aoi Teshima (手嶌葵) #'Prelude' from Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary #:Composition originale: Nobuo Uematsu #:Arrangement: 25th Anniversary Fan-chestra Galerie Détails supplémentaires *L'album est constitué de 25 pistes, arrangées par 25 artistes différents, ce qui coïncide avec le 25ème anniversaire de la série. Liens externes *Site officiel en:Final Fantasy Tribute ~Thanks~ Catégorie:Albums annexes